


Destiny Takes A Turn

by wrigglesworth59



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dark, Dark Merlin, Descent into Madness, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Unhealthy Relationships, very dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4013275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrigglesworth59/pseuds/wrigglesworth59
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have written a couple of dark Arthur fics so decided to take a turn at a dark Merlin, with all that power bottled up in one young man it's only a matter of time til he breaks, and just think of the havoc he can wreak!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings are used for a reason so be aware that this will be dark with well not very many nice things going on!  
> Consider yourselves warned!

 

**Destiny Takes A Turn...**

**1**

 

His eye was once again drawn to where boisterous laughter could be heard, narrowing his eyes against the glare of the noon day sun, or at least that's how it would seem to others should anyone look his way, which they don't. Of course they don't.

He was getting fed up with this, it had never been easy trying to achieve his destiny but now... with the addition of Mordred to the ranks of Camelot's knights, it had never been so hard.

Here was this druid, a druid who had been leading he and the king plus a number of other innocents to Morgana, and yes Mordred had quite literally stabbed her in the back, but even now there was no way to truly know where the mans loyalties lay. Added to that was the nightmarish vision he had witnessed, a vision he couldn't shake from his mind, Mordred would kill Arthur, but the diamir had said Arthur was his own bane... so could the druid be trusted or not? It didn't seem to matter to Arthur and the knights who had all happily accepted Mordred among them, counted him as one of their select little band of Arthur's most trusted knights, and didn't that sting just a little?

And still ever since the young druid had come to Camelot he had felt something... dark rising within himself and he was not stupid enough to not know what the feeling was, even though he hated himself for it.

The jealousy tore through him, filling his mind with thoughts he shied away from, thoughts that scared him to the core that he could even muse on such things, thoughts that churned his stomach and made him sick with it. 

The worst was discovering the source of his jealousy was not what he had expected it to be and that filled him with a greater self-loathing than anything that came before, a self-loathing that only welcomed the darkness within him and invited him to embrace it wholly.

He sent one last glare at the king and his knights, which no-one noticed, before turning on his heel and making for the coolness of the castle walls.

 

**{**}**

 

He sat under the shade of a large oak tree, letting his mind wander, trying to make sense of his feelings. It would make sense for him to feel jealousy towards Mordred, afterall how many times had he saved Arthur's kingdom, not to mention the prats life and he had never received any kind of thanks, no, instead having his list of chores added to. Mordred had fitted in seamlessly, sparking up instant friendships with the king and his closest knights, whilst he himself was pushed further aside, Arthur not even deigning to look at him now-a-days in favor of teaching Mordred, and Merlin thought that these thoughts perhaps should hurt more, and yet this was not the jealousy he was feeling.

No, it was darker than that, more potent. It was a primal rage that roared up within him, every time he watched one of his 'friends' clap the younger man on his shoulder or pull him into a hug, his vision would darken and his hands would clench into fists, until it was all he could do to keep himself standing still, to not go over there and rip their hands off him.

These were the feelings he didn't understand, growing older he had never once found his gaze straying to other men, had always appreciated the gentle curves of a feminine form, so why was this druid any different? Why should he constantly command his attention? Why were all his thoughts taken over by this young man?

He would like to blame it on them both being magical beings but he knew that was not it, there had been many, many, magic users who had little to no effect on him, so what was it?

He closed his eyes and let his conscious grip on his magic go, welcoming the familiar feeling at being whole, of being in tune to the world around him as he slowly slipped into sleep.

 

**{**}**

 

He jolted awake as darkness closed in, leaping to his feet and charging back to the castle.

He was late! Arthur was going to be furious and right now it would be unwise to have a fuming king yelling at him lest he accidentally turn him into a toad, or worse a pile of ash. So he ran, faster than he had for a while, legs beginning to burn and his breaths coming in gasps.

He entered the gates to the lower town, the guards barely sparing him a glance all too used to his behaviour by now, and unapologetically pushed people aside in his mad dash, thinking only of reaching the kings chambers.

Once inside the castle proper a few servants called out to him, he didn't even alter his pace just called a brief acknowledgement over his shoulder and continued in his haste to the kings rooms.

He threw the heavy wooden doors open, with an apology on his lips, breaths and heartbeat still rapid, only to be met with the silence of empty chambers.

Clasping his hands behind his head he straightened up, attempting to calm his breathing and thought.

Where was Arthur?

Had something happened? No, he would have heard the bells ringing if that were the case. So then... where...

Oh!

Oh, shit!

The feast!

He turned from the empty rooms and ran pell-mell through the corridors, skidding around corners and narrowly avoiding colliding with the wall numerous times, to the banquet hall, bursting through the servants door and drawing every eye to him.

"Err, sorry." He mumbled, feeling his face heat further and hoping the flush would be put down to his exertions in running here. He quickly took his usual place behind the kings chair, keeping his eyes down and trying to regulate his heartbeat so it no longer threatened to pump right out of his chest.

"Ah, _Mer_ lin, so glad you could finally join us. Have you been off playing with the bunnies again? Or perhaps drinking yourself to oblivion in the tavern again?" Arthur called in a loud carrying voice, causing the knights and nobles to laugh uproariously. He fought away the blush that threatened to return and muttered a quiet 'prat' under his breath.

He went about his usual duties feeling rather more restless than usual, his eye often being drawn in Mordred's direction.

The young druid was sat between Gwaine and Percival and was laughing happily, his cold blue eyes crinkled in mirth, and Merlin took the opportunity to appreciate the young mans looks, so similar to his own as to be easily mistaken for brothers, still he enjoyed watching the curl of his lips as he smiled happily, the demure almost coy way he cast his eyes down as if uncomfortable, or disbelieving still, to find so much attention on him. The...

_'You're staring Emrys.'_

Merlin jolted at the sudden voice in his mind, the wine slopping over the sides of the pitcher he was clutching.

"Honestly _Mer_ lin, can you not even stand without fumbling, you idiot?"

Another chorus of titters broke out at the kings words and this time he couldn't prevent the flush rising to his cheeks as he stuttered an apology and hastily bent to mop up the spill.

He glared over at the young druid who was attempting, badly, to hide his amusement behind his hand.

_'Very funny, Mordred, thanks for that.'_ He sent telepathically, as sarcastically as possible through mind speech.

_'I'm sorry Emrys, so... any particular reason as to why you were staring at me?'_

Merlin scowled, a faint blush still colouring his cheeks. Maybe he should try harder to keep his gaze from straying to the druid.  _'Just making sure you don't kill anyone with your dinner knife.'_

_'Hmm, is that also the reason you stare at me during training?'_

The wink the druid sent him caused his fists to clench as the darkness rose within him, he bit back a growl that wanted to escape as his mind was filled with images of naked pale skin, soft under his hands, how easily his lips would bruise that pale flesh, letting everyone know that the druid was _his_.

He shoved it all back down, shaking his head in the hopes of clearing it and made a conscious effort to relax his body, loosening his fists. He needed to get out of here, now preferably, his magic was as restless as he and he feared staying any longer. However it wasn't as though he could just leave, Arthur would never allow it.

Hmm, what to do though? 

He hadn't realised that while his mind had wandered his grip had slackened on the pitcher causing wine to spill over the floor at his feet, soaking into his boots, and that Arthur appeared to have been repeatedly calling his name. He blinked, his mind catching up with the sights and sounds of the hall once more.

"-lin!"

Oh, oops.

"Um, sorry. I-I don't feel too well." It was the first thing that came to his mind and it also had the added benefit of possibly getting him out of here, preferably before he made any more of a fool of himself.

"Take the rest of the night off, but be sure to rest. I expect you first thing with my breakfast." Arthur had lowered his voice, the concern clear in his tone despite the attempt to cover it with teasing.

"Of course. Thank you sire." He sat the pitcher on the table with hands that shook ever so slightly and quickly made his way from the hall, being sure to keep his head down and not catch anyone's eye as he went.

_'Goodnight Emrys.'_ Mordred's voice taunted in his mind. He managed not to let his steps falter though, for which he was grateful.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who liked, read, and/or reviewed the first chapter (must say not really sure where we're going just yet but that is all part of the fun:-) )  
> So this is for: Teekalin and b92morgan hope you all enjoy :-)

 

**Destiny Takes A Turn...**

**2**

 

He was sat on his horse at the back of the patrol watching as the knights teased Mordred playfully and how the young druid, despite knowing the joke was on him, went along with it anyway. It was clear to him that Mordred knew what the knights were up to, he was an intelligent young man, but the way the knights behaved you would think they were all five, and that Mordred went along with it to please them sent a funny feeling through his gut, though he had to admit it was rather endearing to watch the young druid make a fool of himself for the benefit of the others.

They were out on a routine patrol, Mordred's first among the king and his favoured knights, and as they weren't expecting trouble they had all happily let their guard down and were taking the opportunity to enjoy themselves away from the castle walls, and though it made a nice change to no longer be the youngest and therefore the butt of the knights' jokes it also caused the jealousy to mount within him, whenever he saw Gwaine ruffle his hand through Mordred's seemingly soft curls, or when Arthur would throw a pleased smile over his shoulder to the young druid, he would feel it flair up.

He was happy to be outdoors, at least here he could get away with subtly letting out his magic, so long as he kept his gaze lowered the others would never notice the golden flecks sparkling in his eyes, whereas in the castle he had already had to come up with ridiculous stories as to why torches suddenly flared up or went out  _'a strong gust of_ _wind_ ', despite the windows more often than not being closed,and when he had accidentally tripped Percival during training, luckily he hadn't needed an excuse for that one, afterall who would look to a servant stood at the edge of the field?

Still it was getting harder to ignore the feelings and Mordred wasn't any kind of help in such situations, it seemed almost as if the druid went out of his way to rile him, hoping for a reaction, which only made everything worse.

He had considered the possibility of the druid casting some kind of enchantment on him, though he knew deep down this was not the case, he had still double checked with the dragon, he had not explained why exactly he thought there might be an enchantment instead merely asking the dragon to check since he now had to spend so much time in the druids company, and luckily Kilgharrah had bought his flimsy excuse, only to be disappointed to have what he already knew confirmed.

He really wasn't sure how much longer this could go on, he knew if he did not do something, what he didn't know, soon then he was likely to out himself as a warlock with the build up of magic caused by his highly strung emotions of late, and that would not be good for anyone.

They stopped to set up camp, much to his relief as it gave him an excuse to take a moment to himself. He was meant to be gathering wood, and indeed there was a small bundle of twigs next to him, but right now he was slumped amongst the roots of a large oak just trying to get his thoughts in order.

He _liked_ Mordred.

And not in any friendly 'I trust you' way, no, he liked him in a way that terrified him. Not because they were both male, that sort of thing happened quite frequently and he had no issue with it, no it terrified him because he was losing control, losing his mind.

He feared all it would take to make him snap would be an innocent comment or gesture, every time the knights looked at, or talked to, Mordred his vision would darken as his eyes instantly narrowed and he would be clenching his fists and fighting against the surge of magic before he was even aware of it. 

It could not continue like this, but he had no idea of what he could do, how to quell this ugly jealous rage that would overtake his entire being, and worse than that there was no-one that he could talk to about this because no-one truly _knew_ him. Not even Gaius, who wouldn't understand.

The rustle of leaves caused his head to snap up only to be met with the subject of his thoughts and he watched with wary interest as Mordred settled leaning casually against a tree, his light blue eyes regarding him with some amusement.

"You were taking a while, apparently Arthur feared you'd knocked yourself out on a branch." Mordred arched a questioning brow, but Merlin could still read the amusement in his gaze.

"Arthur's a complete prat. I was just taking the opportunity to get some peace." He hoped Mordred would take the hint and leave, but apparently Mordred saw this as an invitation as he came closer to where Merlin was seated and settled down close beside him, their knees touching together.

Merlin shifted a little, feeling exposed somehow, making sure their knees no longer pressed together. He cleared his throat feeling uncomfortable with Mordred's scrutiny, if he had thought it once he had thought it a hundred times but he was pretty certain that the druid was goading him.

"Why do you let them all treat you like that?" Mordred asked in genuine curiosity.

"I am a servant and they are knights, they are also my friends. What else should I do?" Merlin looked to Mordred through his fringe watching as the emotions played out behind the druids eyes, there was a hint of anger there but also understanding and Merlin tore his gaze away, "Besides I could ask you the same."

"They are like a family. It has been so long since I have had a family of my own, it's... nice to feel accepted."

Merlin scoffed a little, though he felt the same, it really wasn't the same, not when they both had to hide so much of who they were. Mordred turned a hard stare on him, his cool eyes regarding him in challenge and Merlin realised why the druid seemed so upset.

"I'm sorry I-"

"Merlin!" Arthur's voice rang through their quiet, followed soon after by his presence. The king did not look impressed to find them sprawled under a tree with only a small bundle of twigs to show for the time he had taken, which had clearly been to much if Arthur himself had come looking for him. "The time you've taken Merlin anyone else could have felled a tree, so one has to wonder what exactly it is you've been doing?"

Merlin cleared his throat as his mind raced with lies to tell the king. "Um, I fell and... hurt my ankle, Mordred was just checking it for me." He threw a dopey 'no sorcerers here' grin in for good measure and watched with some amusement as the kings shoulders relaxed slightly and his eyes shone with concern.

"Is he alright Mordred?" Arthur turned to the knight and Merlin felt a pang of annoyance growing, it was only a lie he knew but surely as physicians assistant for the past ten years Arthur would know well enough that Merlin could answer for himself. He huffed a little, angry at being overlooked in such a matter, and mumbled 'prat' under his breath just loud enough for the druid to hear.

Mordred looked as though he was fighting the urge to laugh, which brought a small smile to his own lips, as he answered the king. "He is fine sire, just twisted it."

Arthur nodded and regarded the two a moment longer as neither one made any effort to move.

"Mordred, help him up and back to the camp, oh and don't forget the firewood, I'll send Percival out later to fetch more if your ankle is still a problem."

Merlin now cursed his own stupidity for the excuse as Mordred slid his arm under his shoulder and made a show of easing him to his feet, he could do nothing but play along however even as his heartbeat skittered madly and his knees went a little weak with the close proximity, all too aware of everywhere they were pressed together. Mordred overrode his senses and he couldn't help but lean a little closer, despite the protests of his mind.

 _'I'm sorry, about earlier. I didn't mean it like that.'_ Merlin told the druid, Mordred looked to him, both their faces turned to each other and Merlin was suddenly very aware of just how close their lips were, it would only take a slight push forward from either of them and they would be kissing. His eyes flickered down to his lips, soft and pale pink and his breath hitched just a little as the desire to close that distance washed over him.

 _'I know'_  Mordred's voice broke him from his thoughts and he looked up quickly with guilty eyes, hoping the druid hadn't noticed where his own eyes had strayed to. The look in Mordred's dark gaze however caused his breath to catch, he knew not only had the druid been aware but by the look in his eyes it was clear that he had been thinking something similar.

They both looked a little uncertain and Merlin wasn't sure who moved or maybe they both did but then there were soft lips pressed to his own, the same soft lips he had been dreaming about for weeks and it was even better than his imagination had provided. With the smell of Mordred's sweat in his nostrils and the feel of his tongue against his lips, and then it was gone as a twig snapping had them both pulling back and if it hadn't been for Mordred's grip on him he would have fallen over for real. They exchanged a small sheepish grin as a hare darted out from the bushes.

The moment was lost however and they both continued walking back to the camp in silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

 

**{**}**

 

It had been a couple of days since they had returned from the patrol and he and Mordred had still not spoken of the kiss, Merlin wondered if the druid was regretting it, if it had disgusted him. He himself was just too scared to broach the subject for it was clear in his mind that despite his best efforts and whether he liked it or not he had lost his soul to the druid.

He was currently lingering at the edge of the training field, watching with morbid fascination as the king and the druid sparred, and though it was his destiny to protect Arthur he wasn't sure if this were a real duel who would choose. Mordred seemed to be doing well and was holding his own until Arthur performed some complicated twirling maneuver and Mordred's sword flew from his hand even as the king knocked him to the ground, sword at his throat.

Merlin felt his heart stop for a moment as his magic flared white hot and scolding bursting out of him before he could rein it all back in and Arthur let out a yelp of shock and pain, dropping his sword to the ground as the hilt burned into his palm.

Now his heart felt as though it were trying to make up for those previously missed beats by trying to beat its way out of his chest. He quickly started running over to where Arthur was waving off a few of the knights who had also rushed to him. Mordred was sitting up, braced on his elbows and his eyes unblinkingly locked onto him causing his steps to falter.

 _'We must talk Emrys'_ Mordred pushed into his mind,  _'Come to my chambers after you are done for the night'_

Merlin nodded and quickly made his way to Arthur, dragging the king away, despite his protests, so he could be checked over by Gaius, but really just so Merlin had an excuse to get away from the training grounds.

He felt terrible, he had never lost control quite like that before and... He had _hurt Arthur!_ Something he never once thought he would ever do. It didn't matter that the king did not know it was him, he knew it was him and Mordred knew it was him too.

Oh Goddess what was he going to say to Mordred? He couldn't exactly tell him the truth even though he knew the druid had likely already figured it out, there was really no good reason for what he had done, other than he had lost control of his magic.

Gaius looked up as the pair entered the chambers, bickering all the while.

"I've told you numerous times Merlin- I'M FINE!"

"What's happened?" Gaius asked, trying to hide a smile at their childish behaviour, he could tell Arthur must have been hurt because Merlin was currently in his mother hen mode and fussing around Arthur like he may drop dead any second.

"I'm not really sure actually." Arthur replied as he took a seat opposite Gaius and extended his hand out, "I was sparring with Mordred when my sword suddenly burned me." Arthur failed to notice the alarmed look Gaius shot at his ward and Merlin shifted a little uncomfortably, gnawing on his lower lip in worry.

Gaius gave him an evil eyebrow look that needed no words it said as plain as day 'We will be having _words_ ' and Merlin wondered who's conversation he should be more worried about facing... Mordred's or Gaius'.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this has taken so long, have had some RL shit going on so for awhile updates will be sporadic also apologies if this is not that good but wasn't really feeling it so sorry if it disappoints.
> 
> Feel free to send me comments they are always welcome :-)

 

**Destiny Takes A Turn...**

**3**

 

He had so far managed to escape Gaius' wrath, making a quick escape and leaving the old man to tend Arthur saying he still had chores to complete, it's not like Gaius could call him out on it infront of Arthur anyway, and so he spent the rest of the day resolutely hiding from everyone in Kilgharrh's old prison. Only emerging once he figured the sun had gone down.

He drew in a breath wondering who exactly would be the easiest to deal with, where to start in fixing what he had done. He couldn't face Arthur until he had spoken to Gaius, needing to know before hand what excuse the old man had cooked up this time, and well he really didn't fancy facing Gaius' wrath just yet... which only left Mordred.

He wasn't sure he was ready to face the druid either but of all the alternatives this one at least seemed the easiest.

Though every step he took, closer to his destination, was heavier than the last, until he was having to force himself to keep moving and not just turn and flee in the hopes of avoiding the conversation he would soon be facing. He could already feel a prickling at the corners of his eyes, his heart feeling heavy and his body sluggish until he stood before the door he had been dreading and he took in a shaky breath before lifting his hand to knock.

Before his hand landed on the wood though he could hear muffled voices from within, he pressed his ear to the door wondering who was else was there. On hearing Gwaine's lilting voice he inwardly grinned and let his fist connect with the door, giving a sharp knock.

"Come in." He heard Mordred's voice call, bringing a fresh wave of nervous butterflies to his stomach.

He eased the door open, peering around it and seeing Mordred and Gwaine both sat before the hearth with goblets in hand and wondering if this would count in his favour or if Mordred being drunk would only make matters worse.

He forced a smile onto his face as he stepped into the room.

"Merlin my friend, tell Mordred why he should join us all at the tavern." Gwaine called jovially, he flicked his gaze to Mordred but the druid was not looking at him, his eyes caught on the flames in the hearth, expression unreadable.

He swallowed heavily and tried for a matching jovial tone. "I would never tell anyone accompanying you to the tavern is a good idea Gwaine, everytime I have ended up carrying you home."

"You wound me, Merlin." Gwaine exclaims in a mock hurt tone, his hand going up to his heart, but eyes still shining with mirth. "Besides, Mordred has to come, there's this sweet little maid who's perfect for him."

His fists clenched, 'sweet little maid', 'perfect for him', his magic was rising and he didn't need a mirror to know his eyes were flickering with gold. Mordred must have felt the magic in the air because he suddenly turned to face him, his eyes widening as they took in Merlin's own.

"I already told you that I can't Gwaine, I promised to help Merlin with something." Mordred's eyes never left his own and at the druids words he felt his magic retreating within him.

Gwaine looked between the two for a moment, their eyes still locked together, Merlin's fists still clenched tight, and made a soft 'oh' of understanding before taking his leave, completely ignored by the two men lost in their intense staring match.

As soon as the door shut behind Gwaine, Merlin let the tension bleed from him and took a cautious step further into the room, clearing his throat he tore his eyes away from Mordred's gaze.

"Um, you told me to come..." He trailed off uncomfortably, making no further move and still avoiding the young druids eyes.

"You attacked Arthur with magic!" Mordred hissed quietly, "What were you thinking? You could have been caught!"

"I wouldn't say attacked!" He tried to scoff, though he wasn't fooling anyone least of all himself, "I just- I lost control... of my magic and... I'm sorry, you're right, it was extremely careless of me. I didn't mean to."

"Why?" Mordred asked quietly, his tone much softer now

"What?"

"You attacked the king, Merlin. Why? It was... Was it because of me?"

Merlin nodded, swallowing heavily, with his eyes closed. It was really not something he wished to admit but it was pointless lying to Mordred especially when the druid could see right through him. He felt a warm puff of breath on his face and the gentle touch of fingers and opening his eyes he found Mordred standing right before him, one hand cupping his cheek.

"No-one has ever done anything like that for me before... you knew I was in no danger and still you acted to protect me..."

"It was-" His response was cut off by the soft press of lips against his own and his magic danced beneath his skin, bubbling up happily as he kissed back, losing himself in the heat of the body pressed so close to his own. He shifted his hands to grip Mordred's hips, pulling them flush together, his arousal growing as he felt the druids erection pressing against his thigh. He pulled back, breaking the kiss, looking into Mordred's darkened eyes, enjoying the slightly glazed look on the others face. He thrust his hips purposefully, his own eyes darkening at the moan that was elicited.

He leaned forward, recapturing the druids lips with his own, even as a part of him was screaming that this was wrong, that this young man was _destined_ to kill Arthur, he promptly silenced it though as he licked into Mordred's mouth, a shiver running down his spine as the younger man opened up to him.

He started walking Mordred backwards, towards the bed, his lips and hands never once breaking contact as they stumbled their way towards the large inviting bed, tumbling onto it in a tangle of limbs, hands still locked on each other, lips pressed together as they gasped in each other's air.

Merlin pulled back, looking down at the druid beneath him, taking in Mordred's glassy eyes dark with want. He leant in again pressing his lips softly to Mordred's throat, enjoying the way the younger man arched up into him, turning his head to seek more of Merlin's lips.

He kissed and nibbled at the pale throat, his hand bunching up the material of Mordred's tunic, pushing it up as far as he could, sitting back on his heels to pull it the rest of the way off. His hands stroking along the newly exposed skin, fingertips circling around dusky nipples before he bent his lips to one, sucking the small peak into his mouth and worrying it gently with his teeth. Reveling in the moans escaping from Mordred's throat.

Merlin continued kissing and nipping his way down Mordred's chest, the druid panting and writhing under the attention, his hips stuttering helplessly as he sought some kind of friction for his aroused cock.

He pulled back once more, his hands dropping to the laces of Mordred's breeches and undoing them with deft fingers, he pulled the rough material down and finally his gaze rested on his prize. Mordred's cock was hard and already there was a bead of precum glistening at the head, Merlin leaned down and tentatively licked at it, the liquid a slightly bitter taste in his mouth, but it wasn't necessarily bad. He licked over the head again, his tongue dipping into the slit before swirling over it once more.

Mordred gasped at the feel of the wet tongue, his hands moving of their own accord to Merlin's head, burying his fingers into the thick dark locks, and it took all the willpower the druid possessed not to just ram Merlin's head onto his dick, force him into taking in more of his swollen length.

Merlin ran his tongue from the base of Mordred's cock to the tip, coating it in a glistening sheen of saliva, then wrapped his lips around the head and sucked, humming a little until Mordred's hips jerked up forcefully and the next thing he knew he was spluttering out saliva and precum and trying hard not to gag, tears glistening in the corners of his eyes, as he wiped his mouth on the back of his hand.

"Shit, s-sorry, sorry." Mordred mumbled and when Merlin looked at him he could see the faint sparkle of amusement shining in the druids eyes and attempted to glare at the younger man, though Mordred's brief burst of laughter just proved how effective that was.

"If you want me to carry on you're going about it the wrong way." Merlin huffed, mock indignant, "At least try not to choke me again."

Mordred just laughed a little more at that and well Merlin thought the only fair revenge was to swallow as much of Mordred's cock as he could in one go, smirking in triumph at the bitten off laughter that was replaced with a low groan.

He wrapped one hand around the length he couldn't fit in and pulled his head back, hollowing his cheeks and pausing again at the head to lick and suck at it. He may be the most powerful magic user to walk the land but if he was honest he had never felt more powerful than he did now, with Mordred groaning and writhing beneath his ministrations, it was an entirely heady feeling.

He brought his free hand up to fondle Mordred's sac, his balls were drawn up tight, and he slipped a finger behind them, stroking the soft skin there before moving further back to circle gently around the tightly furled hole.

Merlin slipped just the tip of his finger inside and Mordred had to repress a shudder at the jolt of pleasure he felt, though it was too dry and completely alien, it was a little strange feeling something in there but it was not unpleasant and he relaxed against the intruder, unable to repress the next shudder as Merlin's slim finger slipped in further.

Merlin worked his finger back out, it was too dry to do much and his eyes glowed gold, a small vial of ointment appearing in his waiting hand. He pulled away from Mordred, his lips tingling slightly and jaw aching. Looking down at the druid he raised the vial with a quirk of his eyebrow, seeking permission.

Mordred was a little dazed by now, completely taken over by lust and slightly overwhelmed by all the new sensations but he nodded his head anyway, right now he would probably be willing to do anything Emrys asked of him.

Merlin pulled the top off with a small pop, and quickly slicked his fingers. He returned his mouth to the heated flesh of Mordred's cock and once more trialed his finger back to the pucker and slipping one slim digit in.

Mordred writhed, chasing both sensations, his hips stuttering in shallow thrusts. He could feel the moisture as it dribbled from Merlin's lips, feel the vibrations as each hum left his lips, sending sparks of pleasure shooting through his cock, so high on pleasure he didn't even feel the second finger penetrating him until Merlin scissored them apart, stretching the walls of his anus and he jolted unintentionally when he felt a jolt of pure pleasure course through him. He didn't even have a chance to shout a warning before his orgasm overtook him, shooting strings of cum down Merlin's throat.

Merlin pulled back once again, his fingers pulling free roughly from Mordred's clenching hole, gagging slightly and spluttering, the bitter fluid running from the corners of his lips and tears escaping from his eyes.

He looked down at Mordred and couldn't help the chuckle that escaped as he took in the sight of the flushed druid, his body trembling in the after shocks and cock twitching still, his eyes were closed and oddly enough he looked more innocent like this which Merlin hadn't really thought was possible in such a situation.

He cracked open hazy eyes, still relishing in his post orgasmic glow and his eyes met those of Emrys, who was observing him with amusement and mischief in his eyes. It was a good look on the older man, he looked carefree, no longer weighed down by destiny or the burdens of living in Camelot. He lifted a hand to the older man, smiling sleepily as their fingers interlocked, and he pulled Merlin down to him, pressing their lips together in a slow deep kiss, tasting himself on Merlin's tongue.

When Merlin pulled back, a large smile spread across his face, he stroked Mordred's lips with his fingertips, exhaling heavily as the druid flicked out his tongue to lathe at them, and Merlin's forgotten erection made its presence known once more. His hands moved to his own laces, unfastening them with a pull and finally released his straining length, his hand wrapping around the silken flesh, his fingers fluttered up his length, his thumb running gently across the tip, gathering the moisture there and running it down his length, and again, he tightened his grip...

And felt Mordred's hand close around his wrist stopping him. He brought his eyes up from where they were locked on Mordred's exposed chest, blue eyes meeting blue.

"What you were... I want... What you wanted, I want that." Mordred's eyes were clear, full of trust, and though he was clearly a little embarrassed his gaze never left Merlin's, until the older man nodded just once, his hand dropping away from his cock.

"Are you sure?" Merlin asked, even though he wanted nothing more than to bury himself as deep as he could in the young druid, he was pretty sure that this was new for the both of them and he wanted to make sure that Mordred wanted it too, really wanted it.

Merlin's finger was circling his hole relentlessly, the muscles clamping down and twitching at a phantom feeling, his hole welcoming Emrys' touch, despite that he had just reached his completion. He felt almost as though he was missing a vital part of himself and it was only Emrys himself that could make him complete.

He once again slicked his fingers, he pressed one inside, testing the give and meeting no resistance. He was quick to add a second, pushing in, crooking and twisting his fingers. Mordred was again writhing beneath him and despite his earlier orgasm, his cock had started to fill again.

When he had three fingers buried to the knuckles and Mordred was moaning and thrusting back against his hand, he pulled his fingers free, grasping blindly for the oil, he quickly coated his own erection.

He grasped Mordred's thighs, pressing them back towards the druids chest, exposing his glistening hole.

"Keep your legs there." He commanded, smiling when Mordred's hands automatically replaced his, loving the view of the druid keeping himself open and exposed for him, his flushed cheeks and sweaty hair.

He pressed the tip of his cock to the loosened hole, pushing forward gently as he leaned his body down, connecting his lips to Mordred's. By the time his hips were flush with the druids arse they were merely sharing air as they both panted, taking a moment to get used to the feeling.

His arms shook slightly as he lifted himself up, his hands going back to Mordred's thighs, and his eyes locked onto where they were joined, he pulled out slightly, feeling Mordred clench a little around him, as though he couldn't bear to part even that little bit. It was a thought that brought further heat to his stomach and he pushed back in with a snap of his hips, watching in awe as the tight hole swallowed his length.

He loved all the small sounds he was pulling from the druid, his hands tightening around his thighs and his hips working faster, his thrusts becoming shorter, shallower as he edged closer to bliss. 

His balls were drawn up tight, his muscles tensed as he continued to thrust erratically and he let one hand drop to wrap around the druids neglected length, tugging on it hard and fast. As he felt the cock in his hand start to pulsate he also felt the spasms of the tight heat clenched around him, pulling his own orgasm from him with a startled gasp.

They collapsed together on the large bed, both tired and sweaty, and before either of them knew it, they had drifted into a contented sleep.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god I can't believe how long it's been, I am so sorry for not updating sooner, but just FYI this fic is NOT being abandoned.  
> Better late than never so they say :-) hope you enjoy!

 

 

**Destiny Takes A Turn...**

**4**

 

He had hoped that sneaking back in in the middle of the night would have avoided him the eyebrow of doom, sadly as he slowly pushed open the chamber door it was the first thing that greeted him.

Damn! He had really hoped that Gaius would be asleep by now, perhaps he should have stayed where he was, it was certainly a much more pleasant prospect than this.

He attempted the most innocent expression he could muster, but there wasn't even a crack in that disapproving expression.

He shuffled slowly over to the bench opposite Gaius, all the while being sure to avoid the eyebrow, and resigned himself to torture.

"Who was it?" Gaius asked abruptly, as he valiantly avoided eye contact.

"Um... Who was what?" He hedged.

"You realise that Arthur was questioning whether Mordred had done it?"

"What? That's ridiculous, Mordred wouldn't..." He trailed off, his eyes briefly catching on Gaius' victorious expression, oh goddess.

"So it was you? What were you thinking? Why on earth would you attack Arthur with magic?"

He winced as Gaius' voice rose in volume as the old man himself rose to pace the room, he subconsciously hunched in on himself, preparing for the blow to the back of his head that was sure to come.

"I wasn't, ah," He brought a hand up to rub over the spot where the book had connected with his head, "I wasn't thinking, I just... lost control..."

"Lost control?! And attacked Arthur?"

He couldn't really blame Gaius for sounding so dubious, still he shuffled around in his seat determined to keep his very annoyed mentor in his sights, it wouldn't stop Gaius from hitting him again, should the old man feel the need, but he would at least see it coming.

"Look, just..." He ran his fingers through his already messy hair, completely frustrated, "What did you say to Arthur?"

Gaius slumped tiredly back into his seat, and looking at the dark circles around tired eyes he doubted he'd ever felt so guilty.

"Well... for all I knew it was Mordred, I thought perhaps his magic had acted against the perceived threat... I told him something about it being caused by a little known phenomenon of the metal retaining the heat of the sun, that it could have happened at any time to anyone," Gaius shook his head, whether in despair of Arthur's intelligence or his own manipulation of the king Merlin couldn't be certain. "Well, thankfully he seemed to remember that time with Aredian so I think he believed me by the time he left."

"And Arthur's ok?"

"Yes, but that is not the point Merlin, you haven't lost control of your magic in years, so why now?"

He wished he had an answer, or one Gaius would believe at least since he already knew why, however he had no desire to tell Gaius about that, he could guess how well that particular conversation would go.

"I don't know, I think I've just been feeling more restless recently, I guess it just feels like it's all coming to a head, y'know the calm before the storm."

"Hmm, well I suppose you'd best get some rest, you can go and gather me some herbs in the morning."

He bit back a happy smile, "Thanks Gaius." He gave Gaius a brief hug before making his escape to his room, inordinately pleased with himself for having managed to avoid anything worse, plus he would get a chance to unleash his magic in the morning. 

 

**/\/\/\**

 

Merlin wasn't really sure how Mordred had convinced Arthur into letting him accompany him on his 'herb gathering' but he wasn't about to complain, he was looking forward to being able to practice magic in front of someone who wouldn't fear him, and more than that, someone who had magic themselves, something he had never been able to do before, he was actually pretty excited about it.

Little did he know though that his king had his own reasons in ridding himself of Mordred for the day.

 

**«¥»**

 

Arthur often took Gaius' word at face value, even more since his guilt regarding the old man's kidnapping, after all he was a long respected member of the court, but he was still sceptical of Gaius' reason for the burn he sustained in training. He had been training with swords since he was twelve and never before, no matter the heat of the day, had such a thing occurred, so why now?

No, as much as Arthur may wish to trust Gaius absolutely he couldn't, and there was the problem, he knew the old man kept secrets from him and this just seemed to be the latest in a long list.

He was pretty sure that the druid knight did indeed have magic and therefore was the cause of his mysterious injury, and thus he felt no guilt in sending Mordred out 'herb gathering' with his manservant, at least not when he planned to follow behind with his closest knights.

 

 


End file.
